Cinders
by I am Brooklyn
Summary: I will let you guess were the title comes from. ZachOC warrenfriendship in near future. What would it be like to be Lash's sister. Welcome to hell. The story of Cinders
1. Pop tarts

A teen age girl set down her step- mother's laundry and looked at the clock, 6:45am. She had twenty minutes to get ready for school. She hurriedly put away her own clothes and pulled out something comfortable; slightly faded sunset pink skirt and peaches and cream tank top. Normally the girl did not wear that much pink, but she liked these colors and was most likely going to be wearing blue and green to match her eyes the next day. She brushed her teeth and left her curly brown hair spiraling down her back. After pulling on a pair of American eagle flats and pushing her glasses onto her face she left her room. She had ten, fifteen minutes to pull together breakfast for her step-mom and annoying Step-brother. Lash has a pig headed fool and would not leave her alone. After her father died he had started picking on her. Coming out of the closet for being the most feared bully at Sky High, he picked on her openly at home. Sky High; that was were she was going. Thank goodness there was grade separating Lash from her, and hopefully plenty of people. She was a freshman, and he was a senor. After that stunt he pulled last year at homecoming she was afraid that she would not be accepted.

She grabbed a couple pop tarts for herself after flash cooking some waffles. The girl snapped her fingers and a flame appeared on her finger. She slowly heated her food. She grabbed her most treasured position. Her red Vera Bradley was the last thing her father had given her. She was more of a tom boy, but she did anything to feel closer to her dad. She walked down the side walk eating her pop tart. The fact that _Mommy Dearest _was letting her go to Sky High was interesting. _**Maybe she was tired of me being a brat. **_The girl smirked. She had been forced to work for her Step-mother soon after her father died. She had done the work (home schooling herself along the way), but she made herself completely annoying. She never complained, but made plenty of noise!

The bus pulled up. She held her breath and walked up the steps. She made her way to the back of the bus. She slipped of her glasses put on some shades and turned on her ipod shuffle. She cranked up Bethany Dillon and pretended to zone out. Hopefully the shades and earphones would keep people from talking to her. Behind the shades she knew nobody would notice her looking at them.

The bus stopped again. A hippie, some guy wearing read white and blue, a short black kid, a girl with purple in her hair, and a kid that looked like a human glow stick jumped on the bus talking and laughing.


	2. Breakfast

Zach looked up as he walked behind his friends onto the bus. When he saw her Zach stopped. She had brown hair in almost corkscrews falling down past her shoulders. He could not help but notice her pink tank top and skirt. He saw her look around behind her shades and playing with a ring on her right hand while clipping a green ipod shuffle to her shirt. She was pretty. She was sitting next to the window. He sat down next to her getting looks from all his friends. He just shrugged and smiled. "Hey" he said smiling at the back of her head as she looked out the window. She didn't respond. He remembered her ipod and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Huh?!" she pulled one of the ear pieces out. Zach heard part of the song.

…_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_I'll be waiting_

_For you to rescue me_

_Com-_

She paused the song and looked at him. She slipped of her shades and put them in her purse. She pulled on a pair of glasses and looked up. Blue. Her eyes were a startlingly clear blue with an almost sea foam ring around them.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… So, you new here?"

She nodded her head. Zach couldn't help but noticed her curls bounced as she did.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman….so I am a little nervous."

Zach smiled, "there is nothing to be nervous about. Power Placement isn't that bad… I'm Zack. I'm a sophomore sidekick."

"Claire. But you can call me Cinders."

"Why?" Claire looked at the confused look on his face. She lifted a finger and snapped. A little flame popped up and danced around as she moved her hand around. She smiled. "Do you have any doubts?"

"Nope that is pretty neat. He-"

"Zach, why are we headed for a cliff?" Claire looked frightened and had put her hand on Zach's arm. Before he could answer the automatic seat belts popped out and secured them in place.

Zach could hear Claire take a huge breath and not let it out. As soon as they were smoothly sailing through the air she let it out.

"That was interesting!" Zach laughed at her optimism.

"Sure everyone likes zooming off the end of a ramp and eating their breakfast all over again."

"EWWW! Zach that is nasty! I love pop tarts, but not that much!" Claire laughed and looked out the window. She spotted the school.

"It is so beautiful!" she breathed.

"Wait till you get inside then it looks ugly!"

"Zach! I am appalled!" She playfully hit him in the chest. The bus landed and they started to get up.

"Hey Claire, meet me at lunch and I will introduce you to my friends."  
"Okay….um... where is the gym?" Claire asked smiling sweetly. Zach smiled back. "Go down this hall way turn right and a huge set of doors welcoming you to hell is right there." Claire gasped in fake horror then smiled and took off towards the doors.

Ethan walked up to Zach. "Who was that?"

"The most awesome girl ever!" with that Zach walked off in a daze towards his new locker. His friends stood there staring at him as he walked off down the hall.

* * *

Song: Come Find Me By: Bethany Dillon 


	3. me too

review please!!!!!!!! i will keep begging no flames there are enough pyros in the story

* * *

Claire walked through the doors rather calmly compared to most of the freshman. Which were huddled in a group still terrorized from their run-in with Lash and his dimwitted assistant Speed.

"Welcome Fresh meat! I mean freshman. You are here to become a Hero or sidekick." _The must be boom baby himself. Wow! Those shorts sure are living up to there name I hope they don't get any shorter. _A short black girl glanced at me and giggled. _Mind reader? _She nodded._ Please stay out of my head! _ With that she turned around. "I will call your name, you will show me your power, and then I will determine on whether you are fit to be a hero…or not. First off Claire McCumbers!" Claire had completely zoned out but was awake when Boomer desired to use his power. "Claire MCCUMBERS!" Claire set down her purse and walked up to the stage. All of the sudden she noticed her skirt was shorter than it used to be and came up almost two inches above her knees. She noticed a couple of the guys looking at her weird. She had just finished a growth spurt and was not exactly comfortable with her new curves. When Coach Boomer coughed she came back to reality. She lit her finger.

"Is that it?" Claire shook her head. Then smiled, "I can do this too." With that she powered up fully. Her body was engulfed in flames as she flew to the other side of the room. She flew a fire ball that landed right a Coach Boomers feet. "Hero" Claire smiled and powered down were she was. She took her time and finally got back to her spot.

The bell rang. "All those already tested go to lunch. Report back here for schedules. _Goody! _ Claire made a beeline for the cafeteria. She did not want a run-in with Lash. Ugh! She saw enough of him a home. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Zach bleach blonde hair.

"Hey, Zach!" She said. She smiled when he almost fell over.

"Whoa! Hey Claire!" they smiled at each other for a second then looked up when some one coughed. Claire looked up and saw the gang from the bus plus one more. He looked kind of dark, but nice at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Claire. These are my Buds." He pointed at hippie and USA boy. Then he pointed at purple girl and the short black kid.

"This is Layla, Will, Magenta, and Ethan. Also this is Warren he is a _Senor_!" Claire laughed at Zach's attempt at Spanish.

"I know he is a guy! What grade are you in Warren?"

"12th"

"Cool, what's your power?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

"Just answer the question!" Everyone looked shocked usually everyone was afraid of Warren at first. He sighed, "Pyro"

Claire responded by making a fire ball the size of a skittle and flicked it at him and smiling. "Me too"


	4. Glow stick

Warren looked at the freshman who had enough guts to talk to him with out stuttering. She smiled, "My name is Claire. I just made hero. Wahoo!" She said sarcastically. "I like her." Magenta just liked her because of her sarcasm. Warren wondered who her parents were.

"So, are you an only child?"

"Nope, I have an older step-brother."

"Does he have any super powers?"

"Does getting away with EVERything count as a power?"

"No, what is his name?"

Claire stiffened a little bit then started digging in her purse.

"Oh, I forgot my lunch money in my locker. I will be right back."

With that she took off as fast as her skirt would allow. Zack and Warren looked at each other. He looked confused, "Isn't this her first day?"

"She doesn't have a locker."

"Come on." Zack and Warren ran after her through the cafeteria doors. They got down the hallway just in time to see Lash pin Claire against a wall.

"Lash put her down you don't even know her!" Zach looked worried and Claire looked near tears. "Oh, I know her. Claire, you didn't tell anyone?" Lash sneered and pressed her a bit harder preventing her from powering up.

"Please don't no one will talk to me!" Claire was looking really sad.

Warren looked at her. "Claire what is Lash talking about?"

"Go ahead Claire tell them." Lash smirked. "Don't worry I will hurt you."

Claire reached up with her hand and burned Lash's hand making her fall to the ground. Warren and Zack pulled her away from Lash. "He is my step-brother."

Lash laughed and ran down the hall as Warren ran and through a fire ball at his butt. "Thanks glow stick." Claire smiled at Zack as he lifted her off the ground. "When did you give me that nickname? " When you decided to go out in public wearing yellow socks with sandals. How did you know to come find me?"

"You are new you don't have a locker yet." Warren loved pointing out the obvious.

"Right" She smiled, "Sorry, I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me after I told you about my _Big Brother. _It was only a matter of time until Lash decided to pick on me." "Well, he won't bother you any more. Are you safe at home?"

"Yeah, I have to work all day at home any way. I am usually in the basement. He doesn't go down there. It is too cold down there."

Warren piped up, "If he tries anything tell us okay?" Claire nodded. Warren felt like Claire's big brother. Zach on the other hand felt quite a bit different. The day went by fine. Until Save the Citizen, that is.


	5. apply air as needed

Please review i got a some what juicy chapter wiating but i need some feed back!

* * *

The next day the sky high gang sat in a row of bleachers decked out in blue, orange, and white gym clothes. Claire sat in between Warren and Zack. Warren silently watched students get bashed by Lash and Speed. The robotic citizen died a cruel death as Lash and Speed won again. Coach Boomer silenced the crowd while temporarily depriving them the ability to hear. "Speed, Lash, pick your next victims. I mean team." Lash scanned the crowd and saw his _little sis_ looking anywhere but him. Peace was glaring at him daring Lash to call him out.

Lash whispered something to Speed and they both grinned. _**Ohh no!**_ Claire looked from Warren to Zach. Both had felt her tense up and looked at her. Before she could say anything Lash spoke. "Peace and…my...litle sister." Speed grinned and high-fived Lash. A gasp went throughout the crowd. Boomer looked hilariously confused,

"Who's your sister?"

"Claire McCumbers"

"Hot head, Cucumber get out there!"

Warren stood up with Claire fallowing close behind. "You save the citizen, and I'll take care off these clowns."

"Gotcha." Claire pulled on her suit and attempted a smile but failed miserably. She followed Warren out to the middle where her step-brother and dim witted assistant waited. Lash grinned. Claire glared.

"Okay, Bone heads… Heroes or Villains?"

"Villains." Lash smirked like the devil himself. She was in for a long ride.

The buzzer sounded and Warren chased Speed and Lash around with fire balls. Claire powered up and hovered above the doll. If she wanted the doll in one piece she would have to power down in the air. She would also have to keep herself from falling into the giant chipper. Claire could just picture some guy walking up and start throwing his credit cards in. Just as she powered down two black and white blurs pulled her to the ground. Hitting the hard wood gym floors had rocked her body like a ten point five on the Richter scale. Before she could get her breath back she was thrown into yet another hard surface.

Warren was being circled by Speed. This was his one weakness…air. Speed was chocking Warren! Every speedy revolution around him brought more air from his lungs. Claire tried to make her way towards Warren, but Lash stretched his hand and tripped Claire. Instantly Speed ran for Claire. Suddenly Claire could not breathe. Air was being sucked out of her lungs fast then light traveling through space. She gasped for air as she heard a feint buzzer and someone shouted "NO" as she passed out.

The outcome of the game forgotten Warren ran to Claire. Zack had gotten there first and was checking her vitals.

"She's breathing!" Zach shouted as her took the armor off her suit. He ignored Will's offer of super strength and carried his dream girl to the nurse's office.


	6. give me a good title

Owwww Claire opened her eyes to find an oxygen mask strapped to her face and removed the mask.

"Good to see you are up." Claire looked over and saw Zach looking at her with concern on his face. She smiled.

"I am fine. I remember rushing to help Warren then Speed circling me."

"After that you blacked out, I carried you back here." Zack saw Claire smile.

"Thanks, I guess we lost."

"Actually, you won. Warren saved the citizen right when you blacked out."

"Cool" Claire looked around the room.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"Hey, no problem… Claire…" it was Zach's turn to look around the room.

"Spit it out Glow stick!" Zach looked at Claire and grinned.

"Could I take you to the Paper Lantern on Saturday?"

"Only, if you go to church with me on Sunday."

Zach kissed Claire square on the lips out of happiness.

"You're not supposed to be depriving her of Oxygen." Both pulled away to find Warren leaning against the door frame. "The bus is here for you two losers."

"Thanks Fire wall!"

"Fire wall?" Claire grinned as Zach helped her up.

"You stop spam." Warren chuckled and held the door open.

"Whatever Pop-tart."

"Pop-tart?"

"You have them for lunch, you eat them on the bus, and you have an I Heart Pop-tarts magnet in your locker." The three rode in silence on the way home. The bus braked at Claire's stop. Warren hugged her. "Stay safe Pop-tart. Just look for our numbers in the school directory if you need us."

"Okay" Zach stopped her before she got off.

"What he said." Claire smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks" with that she got off the bus and walked down the street.

The week went by with out any problems. Claire and Zach had their date on Saturday then they were going to church on Sunday. Lash had gotten suspended and part of his punishment was doing house hold chores. Claire was off for Two weeks. Everything was fine until Warren got a call Thursday night after his shift at the Paper Lantern. "Hello?" all he heard was whimpering on the other line. "Pop-tart?"…


	7. etiquette

Claire learned on the washer in the basement staring at her Hero Etiquette book. Ms. Manners had them reading about international diplomacy. It was increasingly hard to read considering the washer was vibrating. Normally she would move but today she was dreaming about Zach. Nothing to bad, she just felt shocked that some one would actually date her. The washer stopped and Claire moved her books. She dumped the wet clothes into the dryer. When she slammed the door she heard a crash it sounded like a vase shattering. Now that she listened she heard the low rumble of rap coming through the ceiling. Claire ran upstairs to find the party crammed with heroes. She forgot Lash was having a party tonight. Generic red cups were all over and some of the teenagers looked a little too loose for her. Claire grabbed her phone and called Zach.

"Hi, you've reached The Zach Attack! Sorry I couldn't catch your awesome call! Leave your name, father's name, mother's maiden name, your first pets name- phone number, address, social security number- color of your eyes, hair, and teeth…" Claire was just about to hang up when she heard, "Please leave your message at the sound of the beep."

"Hey Zach, this is Claire. Um, Lash threw a party and I was wondering if you could come get me. Not everyone's in their right mi- oof" Claire had been knocked into a wall on her left. the senior was in such a drunken supptor he didn't notice. _Well that's etiquette for you!_ She dropped her phone and held her arm. It hurt really bad. Well, Zach wasn't going to be very happy with that message. Claire stood up slowly grabbed her phone, and ran out side. It was ten so Warren would be done with work right now. Claire collapsed on the curb. She scrolled through the numbers on her phone. Warren's just happened to be on the very bottom. Her arm was in agony. It hurt and she wasn't even moving it. Claire selected Warren's number, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello." Warren's calm voice was music to her ears. All she could do was whimper in pain.

* * *

hey 'all sorry i haven't really updated lately. and i know this is a small chapter, but i need like five more reviews before i can add anything, so talk to me people! 


	8. point a to point b

"Pop-tart! talk to me! Come on Claire you're scaring me. Poptart it's me, Warren...Fire wall... Gosh darn it Claire wake up!"

Claire woke up with cold cement on her back and Warren leaning over her shaking her to death.

"Stop the shaking before i puke on you!" Claire had just enough time to say before she pucked on him. Warren looked at his favortie leather jacket.

"That was my favorite leather jacket."

" Sorry Warren." claire grinned as Warren ginglerly peeled of the now newly died jacket.

" It's okay. Now would you like to explain to me WHY you forced to me to assume the worst when my friend calls me and wimpers on the other line before dropping the phone, MAKING THE LINE GO DEAD?"

" warren i'm sorry it's just Zack wouldn't answer his phone and you were the next person. I didn't mean to faint i promise." Warren sighed and helped Claire into his beat up compact car.

"Pop-tart... no one _plans_ on fainting" Warren got in and started the car.

"Lets call Glow boy I'm sure he's gonna have a heart attack when he hears that message." As they drove seconds later Claire's phone started playing _Sexy Back._ Warren chuckled, "Zach been playing with your ring tones again?" Claire gave him a glare for an answer, and answered the phone.

"Hey, Zac-

ye-

Za-

UHH

ZACK! I'm fine do you want to meet me and Warren some where?.. Mickey D's? okay bye" claire huffed and closed her phone and stuck her tounge out at it as if Zack could magically see it. All Warren could do was grin and keep his eyes on the road.

"He feaked didn't he?"

"Shut it!"


End file.
